


With Less Abandon

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jo wakes up afterwards, Anna is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Less Abandon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/gifts).



> Written for the SPN anon meme.

The last thing Jo sees before the flash is a pair of stricken hazel eyes.

\--

Jo feels like she's more holes than body, more shreds than whole. Her stomach is in tatters, and it burns beneath the... bandages? She tries sitting up and nearly blacks out from the pain running in acidic streaks down her torso.

"Jo."

Jo knows that voice. She searches for the source of it. Her sight's gone a little funny; she can tell there's light streaming through a window, but the shapes in the room with her are blobby and dim. One of them is approximately human-sized. "Anna?"

The bed sinks under Anna's weight on its edge, and then Anna's hand brushes Jo's hair away from her face. "How are you?"

"I can't really see," Jo says. A knot of panic sits in her throat, thickening her voice.

Anna lays her hand against Jo's forehead. One moment all Jo can feel is an unbearable pressure: the potential of the storm before the lightning strike, of her body buzzing just before release. The next, she blinks, and her sight is clear, and there's Anna. "Hey," Jo breathes.

"Hey." Anna's lips stretch into a smile, and that's when Jo knows for sure this isn't a trick. This can't be Zachariah conning her or Gabriel playing games, because she's positive that no one has ever seen the smile Anna is smiling now except Jo. That smile, the teeth and the delight, is all hers.

"So I'm okay?" Jo asks.

"You'll live," Anna says. To another person, that might sound like cold comfort. To Jo, if Anna says it, it's fact. "I'm sorry about your stomach." Anna gestures towards the bandages. "Hellhound injuries are vicious. There's only so much I can do. The rest is up to you now."

"But I'm alive," Jo says, a whole new and different lump growing in her throat now. "And Mom?"

"Asleep. I promised her I'd watch over you. I'm a little surprised she believed me, given..." Anna gestures towards Jo again.

"Hey." Jo slaps her fist against Anna's shoulder. "We talked about this. I'm a hunter, and this is how it goes."

Anna presses her lips together, eyes solemn, and Jo can't have that. "So what is this, am I such an invalid you can't even kiss me?"

It turns out she definitely is not.


End file.
